Un Amor en Tiempos
by Bianka Malfoy
Summary: El Amor Rlz


Breve cuento de mi vida xD

Habia una vez una niña llamada Yicellnieve xD ella nacio en caracas venezuela toda su vida tuvo lo que quiso viajo durmio comio tomo provo etc etc pero un dia se le ocurrio la brillante idea de hacer un blog y pos a que no saben? lo iso y miren lo mala que es xD todo el mundo le da sujerencias y ahora en el decimo octavo lay es que los toma jejeje Disfruten Disfruten xD

Mi Nombre: Yicell =)

Nombre Elfico: Náriël Sáralondë

Nombre Hobbit: Ruby Burrows

Nick Actual: Bianka Malfoy 

Fecha de Nacimiento: 12 de Agosto 

Edad: 13 si toy vieja y q??

Sexo: Woman osea Girl osea Mujer osea Chama!!! 

Signo:

Horoscopo Chino: Caballo

Stoy muy 

Se me ocurrio nacer en : Caracas Venezuela

Estado Civil: Tengo Novio y lo Adoro!! *0* Nacho es contigo 

Ocupación: Cheff ((jejeje si sobretodo)) soy Estudianta =P

Curso: 7mo Grado "A" 

Música Favorita: rock Rap Pop

Cantantes Favoritos: Justin Timberlake, Eminem, Kurt Cobain 

Grupos: Blink 182 Evanescence Linkin

Películas Favoritas:El Aro y Este Cuerpo no es mío 

Canción Favorita: Cara Luna ((Es de Bacilos)) 

Mi físico: Alta, ojos negros, cabello negro, blanca, loca. 

Colores Favoritos: Azul Negro, Morado.

Este es mi 

Pertenezco a: 

[Dont Gryffindors in mi Blog]  
Mi llavero 

Contactame 

-----------------------

WishList 

Tener Mis Web's en el Top Ten 

Conocer a los de Blink

Estar al Dia en el Liceo

Decirle a Cristian Idiota almenos 4 veces al dia

Querer muchisimo a Ignacio

Estar + time con Garfield

-----------------------

Cliques

Fan del Amor 

Fan de Angelucci

Animagic: Fenix

Yo vivo en Eldamar

I Y I n t e r n e t!

I © Comida Chatarra

Fan List 

-----------------------

Mis Adopciones

-----------------------

Cosas que deverian Saber de mi:

Odio esas cosas blancas y todo eso de Cute y bla bla me gusta lo extraño lo Dark Chine etc Creo en todo lo que no vemos de ahy mi Blog

Con cosas Cute digo Nada de ROSA en mi Blog 

Sto sta -chido 

-----------------------

Regalos que e echo

----------------------- 

Imood

----------------------- 

-----------------------

Linkeame

Primer Lay

Segundo Lay

-----------------------

Sis & Bro

--

--

-----------------------

Contador

-----------------------

Mis Blinkies FV

-----------------------

Cumpleaños del Mes de Octubre:

** Gabriel**

Geraldine

Mi Tía

Mapeti

Jun

-----------------------

** Sprites **

**-Proximamente-**

-----------------------

Ok Aclaratorias:

Este Lay lo ise yo mi amiwi Gordis me dio la exelent idea lo iva a hacer completamente de Tamao xD pero me dio flojera __" asi que Ale no te enojes pq tu no me diste nada ni un bolivar!!

-----------------------

Mi Calendario 

Mi Clock 

Mis Blinkies

Soy una Reina Egipcia

Mi Dulce Favorito es el

El Tiempo en mi Pais 

Powered by TagBoard Message Board Name  
  
URL or Email  
  
Messages(smilies)   
Di lo que sientes sin miedo a nada  


**Cosas Yicell **xD

**Lee:** Como ves los ojos negros?

**Escucha:** Derrepente de Bakanos

**Uñas:** Azul muy claro

**Muñecas**: Reloj y unas pocas pulseras

**Manos**: mi anillo de "diamantes"

**Cabello**: Palillos Chinos con un mechonsillo suelto ^^" 

**Escuela:** Mucha tarea y muy poco tiempo __" 

12/10/03

** Nuevo Lay!!!**

Que super Kawai es este nuevo lay xDDD lo ise yo misma es de Angels y diablos personalmente las dos mejores cosas del universo yo estoy entre los dos jijiji angelita o Diablita espero les guste el nuevo lay ^^ me desperte tempranito en la mañana para pasar unas cosas al cuaderno de informatica __" que flojera a las 7:30 am ya estava terminando jejeje despues ise la tarea de ingles para que Miss Katy me ponga un 20 jejeje tb repase comersio y casi termino historia la vdd me da re flojera despues me vine al pc chate bla bla bla todo el mundo Hola!!! y weno le puse cosas a mi blog pq no tenia casi nada jejejejejeje xD lamentablemente termino Mi Gorda Bella chao mi querido Ori xD tb stuve con mi querido Gordo Garfield osea mi gatito pq me lo trajeron esta re gordo lo pondre a dieta jejeje weno tb hoy tengo una Sis nueva Shopie xD es super wena onda weno mañana tengo clases y no se si pueda postear asi que o lo ago el viernes o el fin de semana asi que nu se desesperen que estar en 7mo es difisil asi que Igna cm no te conectaste hoy te vere otros dias __" t extrañare muxo weno chau a todos ='( 

**BYE **

A Peticion de mis Admiradores xD mis Test

  
Y a tí ¿Qué font te representa?

  
Y a tí ... ¿Qué tag HTML te representa?

  
Harry o Draco? Averigualo @ Affinity Tests

  
Y tú ¿Qué color eres? Descubrelo @ Affinity Tests

  
¿Qué dedo te identifica? @ Affinity Tests

Estoy pasada de Vaga ya perdi la cuenta d los test xDDD

  
The HP Male Marriage Quiz made by Sapphire.

  
Que color de labios te va más? by Dragon Pink

  
¿ Cuál es mi elemento ? me dijeron madura xDDDD 

  
¿ Qué tipo de estudiante soy ?

Cansion que me Encanta de este Dia: Jeremias 

**LA CITA **

Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón, tu mirada desde el rincón dejando a su paso un mar de noen humo y licor no se con quien andas si es tu novio me da igual   
  
Me fui acercando un poco a ti y me dije sin parpadear que bien se le ve el blue jean , sin pensarlo di un paso mas y en las tripas peces me nadaron cuando al fin supe tu nombre   
  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar que manera de juntar a este par de extraños que se empiezan a extrañar, pronto tendras que regresar con aquel fulano y yo con botella en mano no podré olvidar , la cita de azar   
  
A que te dedicas cuando no estas divirtiéndote en algún bar preguntaste y una luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar preso para conseguirme alguien como tu.   
  
Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón cuando ahí sintio mi son me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a tocar y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas   
  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar que manera de juntar a este par de extraños que se empiezan a extrañar, pronto tendras que regresar con aquel fulano y yo con botella en mano no podré olvidar , la cita de azar   
  
Y se nos hizo eterno ese momento celebrando el encuentro de dos naufragos a orillas de la pasión   
  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar que manera de juntar a este par de extraños que se empiezan a extrañar, pronto tendras que regresar con aquel fulano y yo con botella en mano no podré olvidar , la cita de azar   
  
Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón, tu mirada desde el rincón, me mirabas desde el rincón. 

  
¿ Qué personaje de Friends soy ?

Mi Uniforme!!! xD

  
¿ Y yo que dragón soy ?

  
¿Quieres psicoanalizarte? Hazlo rapidamente desde aquí

¿Cual es tu visión de la vida?

by Noiry

¿Qué tipo de ángel eres?

by Noiry

  
Y a tí ¿ Que canción de Shakira te representa ?   
Y tú ¿ Que te enamora ?

14/10/03

** ....::::Que Estress::::....**

Weno ayer no escrivi nada pq llegue de la natacion super agotada a hacer la tarea para colmo de males tb tuve educasion fisica osea yo lo unico que queria era mi Camita Z__Z y weno hoy tb stoy cansada pero cm ya termine la tarea desidi venir un ratito ALEJAMDRO SE QUE ENTRASTE A MI MSN HOY no creas que no me contaron weno en la natacion hoy ise picsina de patadas ise 50 y despues 30 de patada en mariposa que para mi es mi favorito xDD weno termine la tarea y voy a der Charmend en Sony aaa y una mocosa de 1º Grado nos agarro a patadas a Desiree, Derleng, Mª Eliza y ami T.T mocosa esa me pego duro TT

Este Test que ise hoy 

¿A qué personaje 

de Bronze-Zetsuai since 1989

te pareces? by Noiry

¿Qué personaje de 

"Otro camino hacia el Cielo" eres?

by Noiry

  
Y tú, ¿A qué Marauder te pareces? 

15/10/03

Demoledor

Weno hoy fui al colegio con ese bulto super pesado saque 20 puntos en un examen de Ingles ^^ que happy stoy lara lara laaaa pero mi felicidad fue nublada por mi RIDICULA profesora de natacion que se cree? me dejo 1 hora y media nadando y si descansava en los 100 EMPIEZAS DE 0 NO TE MANDE A PARARTE!! la mire con una cara de odio weno despues d q sali me moje con el palo de agua que callo pura lluvia truenos relampagos etc vine a terminar la Tarea de Historia que era super larga!!! la de Geografia ni se diga X___X .

Hoy la profe de Biologia me trato de maravilla pq tuve todos los ejercicios wenos (( Fui la unica xDD)) estudie y me los sabia soy su consentida entreque el trabajo de Edu Familiar y Ciudadana con unos cuantos errores ortograficos n__n" nadie es perdecto tuve informatica y el profesor se volvio LOCO se compro 4 miramar's y ami a Betzabeth a Rossana y a Geraldine nos dio a las demas no xDDDD Me duelen mis Costillitas de Caramelo TT que dolor =( weno me voy pq ya escrivi muxo X___X a dormir Z__Z

X sierto estrenando a mi SIS Shopie ^^ ya entro en mi Blog xDD

Hoy no ise TEST

15/10/03

**Relax **

Hoy uvo reunion en el colegio uff mi mama fue ejejeje conosio a mi profesora Guia cm a todo el mundo le callo mal esa profesora no puede ser mas simpatica?? __" Sali a las 12:40 despues de ver Ingles jejeje esa profe Katy si es pana vale xDD weno salimos y nos sentamos a hablar afuera muertas de risa un grupo muy poblado del salon 

Weno despues al rato me vine a mi k'sa comi y no fui a la natacion pq stava muy cansada y tenia mucha tarea X__X ademas no me queria calar a la stupida d mi profesora __" weno ise la tarea la cual stava fastidiosisima menos la de ingles q estava super facil XDD I like Inglish xDDDDD Mañana clases con magali X_X estresss 

A peticion de mi Publicooooo

  
Y tú ¿ Que personaje de EVANGELION eres ?

  
Yo soy asi ¿ y tu que tipo eres ? 

  
¿ Cientifico o humanista ? xDDD I am Complicated....

  
Y tú ¿ Que te enamora ? 

  
Y tú ¿ sigues la moda ? 

  
¿ Cual es tu mania en internet ? 

  
Asi de exagerada soy yo ¿ y tu ? 

Toto

Uyyy que dia tan estresante __" fui a clases en la mañana tons vi religion X__X que monja tan estresante X.x weno despues vimos matematicas historia castellano yyy q mas? a si nada xDD sali a las 12:40 me quitaron mis 2 horitas Libres y pusieron religion q tal?? T___T weno en lz tarde no fui para natacion pq tenia clases con magaly pero ella llego 2 horas tarde asi q q ise? me sente a ver a Carolina a hacer tortar @_@ luego cuando llego nos dijo a Eduardo, Adixon y ami q nu q no habia class pq ella stava cansada X___X weno entonses me fui a casa de mi nona xDDD despues me vine a mi casita y me sente en el pc

Para mis Amigos Aleja y José Felicidades por otro año ^^

  
¿Y tú?  
Más test en test!ng:f!le

  
Soy 100 % Egocentrico! ¿y tú que tan Egocentrico eres?

  
¿Y tú? » Más test en test!ng:f!le

****

**Sprite, Layout, Boton o Blinkie?  
Resuelve el Test en Promised Land**  


****  
**Que es lo ideal para tus ojos?  
Descubrelo en Promised Land**

****  
**El es mi Bishonen ideal de Yu-Gi-Oh!!!  
Busca el tuyo en Promised Land**

**DAVID TE AMO TE ESPERO AQUI XD**

**X_____x**

Test

  
A quien de DZ te pareces   
Quieres saber? Entra a Haruko

body { scrollbar-3dlight-color: #CC3333; scrollbar-arrow-color: #000000; scrollbar-base-color: #CC3333; scrollbar-darkshadow-color: #000000; scrollbar-face-color: #CC3333; scrollbar-highlight-color: #CC3333; scrollbar-shadow-color: #CC3333; scrollbar-track-color: #000000; } 


End file.
